


Tell me what your dreams were like tomorrow

by IceyGemini



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Somnophilia, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Shadow Priest Anduin, transformations and appearence changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini
Summary: Based on KaedeRavensdale's fandiction Farther Away:https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319681?view_full_work=true
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 3





	Tell me what your dreams were like tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaedeRavensdale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeRavensdale/gifts).


End file.
